Hate an very strong word
by AmidaMaruEnjoysFarming
Summary: when the town are straying to thick outside the box what will they do   so do you thick what there telling use is real ture Sam asked me of coures i do what do you thick it i asked her shacking my head then she whispered in my ear i thick it an Vampire.
1. you loved me more

**_this is like the vampire dais but with an lot and i mean an lot of changes for one Stefan and Damon now have an sister her name is Mavis she is an vampire to but the story line is better much the same after that so in joy the first chapter strays off with Mavis and Damon talking they real heat each other._**

you hate me Damon shouted at Mavis she laugh filliping her long brown hair over her shoulder well Damon she said Stefan allways told me hate an very strong word but in your case it real comes to light that i hate you she shouted back at him not Mavis went to walk out off the room Mavis he called after what she said turning around to look at him you got fat he told her go to hell she told him slamming the door Hay Stefan she said going down stairs i have cheer-leaning she told him Stefan looked after her then Damon open his door hello bother he said to Stefan i not want to know Stefan told him going down stairs where are you going Damon asked him to see Elena he told him then he left Damon was left standing in the house by himself he laugh his voice went all around the empty house.

Mavis was being thorn up into the air she did an back flip two grills grad her be for she could hit the ground good job the cap tine told them whale the grils putted Mavis back on the ground they walked away from the flied Mavis was talking to Sam an girl if you told her o my god Harry Potter she be hide you she would turn around and say where so do you thick it real an Amalie kill allows people she asked Mavis off cour es Mavis said looking down at the ground off come on Mavis she compiled then what do you thick it is Mavis asked wishing she hand't the scened asked well Sam strayed come on there been like what six people kill or gone miss in the last three week's it has to be something cooler then that she told her jumping in fr out off her make her eye's roll back into her head so all you could see was the whites off her eye's Mavis shock her head and walk around Sam o come she said putting her head thorn Mavis so what do you thick it is then Mavis asked her shacking her head an vampire Sam whispered into her ear Mavis eye's went big for an scorned then she looked back to Sam where did you get that off an back off an milk box she laugh with an Nureyev's shack no i heard my dad talking about the old days when they where vampires living in this town and there talking about having an vampire hurting like they use to do she told Mavis then laugh dancing off to her mum car bye she called but Mavis was all ready ruining home to tell her bother what she had just heard.

I love you Stefan told Elena she smiled at him i love you to she told him good he said they laugh so what where you saying about but Elena was cut off my Stefan he looked at the number one minute he said getting up from the sofa what is it Mavis he said sound angry she had just made he miss an great time with Elena but when he heard what she had to say his eye's big big is every thing ok? Elena asked him from the sofa he could hear her getting up now goodbye he told an panic Mavis he turned to Elena this can't be happening he said Stefan she whispered he didn't say anything he just walk up and down the room shacking his head no he said over and over gene Stefan she shouted now he turned to look at her this isn't good Elena he told her turning away from her gene Elena was mad and scared at the same time she walked over and tuck his face into her hand's what is it she asked he putted his hands over her Mavis thick there on use he told her.

Elena looked at him what she asked him Mavis has talking to Sam after he tail off looking away from her she didn't know what to say to him she just looked at him he looked out the window it going to be ok she told him he looked back to her i hope so i have to go home he said walking away from her he walked out the door Elena fleet the treas coming down her face she fell to the flour why was this happening she hit her head off the flour but she didn't care she just lay there crying she couldn't loss Stefan and Mavis they where like her family Stefan her boyfriend which she loved with all her heart Mavis was like her sister she cried into the flour for what fleet like hours to her then she heard the door open she push her self off the ground it was Jeremy Elena he said looking at her what wrong he asked her i have to go she told him walking past him she all most ran out the door he just shrugged his shoulder and went to make an snack in the kitchen.

Elena got into her car and diver to there house she diver away over the speed lite she didn't know what she was going to say but she just smile an say every thing ok no she wouldn't she had to do something of cour-es she did and she wouldn't listen to them when they told her the best thing for her was to seat at home to be safe she told herself she was outside there house now she slam-ed the door she car she ran up the door she knock on it but have away thrown her three one the door open she allmost fell her face but Damon grad her she pulled out off his arms what he asked she just next inside she went to the seating room Stefan was walking up and the room Mavis on the sofa with her head in her hand's she looked at them what could she say dinner here Damon said walking past her shut up Damon Mavis said from her hand's Stefan looked up what are you going to do she asked them Mavis looked at Stefan he looked at Damon who was getting an drick of whiskey what i have to be the to tell her he said he made an face at them Mavis got off the sofa she walked over to Elena honey she said tacking Elena hands into heir's yes she said Mavis looked down at the ground well...she strayed but she let there hand's fall.

Elena tried to look into Mavis eye's but she turned away from her and walk over to Stefan Mavis deep brown eye's where sad fine i will tell her Damon said walking over to them me and my peeps here are thinking about leave town he told her putting his arm's around Stefan and Mavis shoulders but they both shrugged his arm's what Elena cried Stefan walked over to her he putted his arm's around her she hide her face in his shoulder putting her arms around him as hard as she could we have disowned if that the best thing yet he told her she cried into his shoulder he tuck her out off the room leaving Damon and Mavis to face each other he smiled at her and she had an look on her face that could kill.

Hello sister Damon said.

why in the name off god would you tell her that Mavis hissed at him.

don't know but it would be great if just me you and Stefan went somwhere as an family he said.

she laught me and Sfetan go places as an family but for some reason you are there she told him.

they looked at each other for an long minute that hurt Damon said walking past her i miss the day when you loved me more then you loved him Damon said now standing be side her she laugh i never love you then Stefan she told o real he said.

_**flash back to when they where human** _

i walked up to the house putting my bag's down i was in my best uniform i got to come from the war i can't wait to see my little sister and every one them the door opened Damon Mavis shouted running down to me her long curler blond hair blow be hide her as she ran to me i could see she wasn't wearing shoes and she was still me her night dress i could tell Lady Manger hasn't working i ran to her as well grading her into my arms i spain use around she laugh rapping her arm and legs around me i miss you Damon she said i miss you to little monkey i said kissing her forehead she laugh my god how old are you now 13 she told me real you got old i jocked with her then i could see Stefan and Katherine come down the staries i could feel Mavis trying to get out off my arms but my hold be came hard around her when i saw them she saw them to and stop Hello Stefan said i smiled Mavis your not dress yet Katherine said to Mavis she hide her head ageist my shoulder i could feel something was wrong with her then i saw Lady Manger ran out she said come with me we have to get you ready she said i let her jump out off my arms i could see she was unhappy yes Mrs she said walking in after her.

i talk with Stefan and Katherine i was mad about the fact he had strayed see her when i was gone but i want to know what was going on with Mavis most i went to her room i looked in the door she was getting changed then i saw something on her back and shoulders they where all black and blue Mavis i said she putted her night dress on Damon she said what happen to you i asked shocked walking into her room enough she told me Mavis who been hi ting you i asked she strayed crying i putted my hands on her face he won't listen to me she told who i asked Sfetan she cried putting her head ageist my shoulder i was mad Stefan be hi ting you he hissed no she cried Katherine has when i do something she say is wrong she told me in her treas and fleet nought but pain for my sister and Stefan will not listen to you i asked no she cried he called me an lire and if was being hit i dist she told me i got up where are you going she asked to talk to them Damon she called yes i was i love you more way more and i so happy your back she told me i love you to Mavis i said leaving the room.

_**back to this day**_

do you remember that Damon asked her she looked at him Katherine had Stefan brain washed he didn't know what was going on she told Damon you know that she told him yes but still you said that you loved me more he told her she looked down at the ground not knowing what to say then Damon laugh i like you hair better when it was blond and curler he told her he playing with her sight brown hair she looked at him well i like it this way she told him he laugh and left the room leaving Mavis there be herself only with her thoughts.

_**OK SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THICK OR I WILL NOT PUT OK THE NEXT CHAPTER 2 I WANT **_

**_THANK YOU FOR READING _**


	2. there no more room in your life for me

**__****Here the next bit to my little story hope you like it:)**

you cant go Elena cried into Stefan shoulder shh he told her it will be ok he told her. Elena cried for the rest of the night till she was so tried she fell asleep.

Stefan seat in the chair t his desk looking at Elena sleeping don't tell me you watch me sleep Mavis asked him walking into his room leaning ageist the wall i did when you where human Stefan told her in an whispered Mavis looked at Stefan seeing the pain in his face and eye's she know he never fleet like this for anyone before not even Katherine he real did love Elena she was the one for him there was no way he could leave her she know that maybe to would be best if just me and Damon left Mavis thought to her self Stefan turned to lookat her seat he told her she walk up the the desk patting his head when she past him she seat on the desk you real love her Mavis asked him looking at Elena sleeping yes he said Stefan i thick it would be best if you strayed here then me Damon went away you know go our own aways gene like when we all first became Vampires Mavis told him looking down at her feet he didn't say anything for minute then he left her face look so she would have to look at him.

why he asked her looking into her eye's she smiled you be happy here it not right for me and Damon to changed that she told he pulling her face face up off his hand. he look at her for an long minute she looked Elena but then she rolled over in her sleep you should get some sleep Mavis told him jumping off the desk he watch her leave the room he looked at the door for an minute even after she was gone no he said getting up we wrote Elena an note he kissed the top off her head she sigh rolling away from he. Stefan went down stairs do something wrong Damon asked when he walked past him he just walked by he ran outside Mavis he shouted ... no answered he listen for something he did it sound like an cry he ran to it. Mavis ran crying why did every thing allways have to go wrong she thought ran maybe she wasn't meant to be happy she told her self then she stop she would miss Stefan so much for the last 121 years they gone every with each other Damon by him would pop up every now and gene and round everything like he allways did she slip down the trees she was leaning ageist putting her hand in hers hands and cried why she thought over and over Gen then she heard something she looked up.

Stefan looked down at Mavis she looked up at him Mavis he said kneeling down next to her she putted her head on his shoulder tacking deep breaths he putt his arms around her why does he allways do this i Finlay happy back here my town where i grown up well my 14 years and he even tuck data away from me he had to make me an Vampire didn't he she cried i would have been happy if i died all these years ago like i was meant to she cored turning her head into his shoulder that not true what would i do with out you Stefan told her but at the same time not tell her the Truth it wasn't Damon who changed her well it was real but Damon want Mavis to live an long happy human life with her knowing what they where but Stefan had to bring her to be what they where to but he never told her he was shock that Damon had never told her his thought came back to Mavis crying shh he told her putting his head on hers.

back at the house Elena woke up Sfetan she said seating up looking around the room she got off the bed Sfetan she called out looking around the house she walk down stairs where could he have gone she thought she walked into the seating room Damon was seating there your still here he said looking up at her putting his head to the side smiling at her where Sfetan she asked looking away from his blue eye's at the door he gone out he told her fine then where Mavis then she asked him she out to he told he what? she thought Mavis and Stefan never left her in the house with just Damon before. well goodbye then Elena said turning to leave the house she was opening the door when an hand came on it closing it she tried to pull it open where you going Damon asked her home she told him still trying to pull the door open but his hand didn't move he laugh at her now Elena he said putting his other hand up to play with her hair she stop breathing he putted his forehead ageist the back off her head now i know you have feelings for he he told her she turned around so she was looking at him if i feel anything for you Damon it hate she shouted at him trying to push him back he laugh then they heard an voice say now Elena hate an very strong word they turned and saw Mavis sanding be hide them Damon walked away from her that never stop you he said flowing her as she ran up stairs.

Elena watch them go up stairs hopeing that her and her bother would never fall out or be like Mavis and Damon she thought about that then the door open be hide her she turned to see Seftan walk in she ran to huge him he spain her around i hope Damon left you along he said ya she said but then she thought off what about what Damon had said i know you have feelings for me she huge Sfetan cloers to her at this he could tell that something was wrong...

up stairs Mavis lay across her bed looking out the window into the rain hiting the window this made her thick of somthing want to forget she seat up closing her eye's trying to push the thought out off head

_**back all to Mavis menorise**_

i ran around the gran den Stefan wasn't far be hide me come back here you little he said grading my hand this made me fall over he fell off me we laugh o Mavis he said then she came what are you up to she asked Sfetan he jump off the ground Katherine he said she laugh as he tuck her hand and kissed it would you like to come with me to the party tonight she asked him off couers he said i opened my mouth but Katherine Garald at me i cloesed it Stefan turned to look at me come she said smiling gene then walked away i sigh still seating on the ground o tried to get up i gave up after an few mintue i just lay back onto my back i looked up at the sky then i saw an bunny come here i said putting my hand out it hopped away from me come i said pushing my self off the ground run after it i didn't care my dare feet where being cut as i strayed running on the stones then as i ran around the conner i saw them Sfetan and Katherine they where kissing i turned around the cooner pushing my back agiest the wall trying not to shout what the was he doing she was Damon madye i wasn't be here anymore i mean Damon to war Sfetan speneds all his time with her i sigh i strayed walking away from the house to the frost madye i find some where new to go.

i walked thorwn the froset looking at the world around me it so beautifully i spain around the tree and every thing comeing into into i laugh when i fell onto my but i fleet sleepy i had been walking for an few hours i putted my head to the ground and closed my eye's. i opened i eye's the sun was lower was it Dawn or twilight i couldn't tell i got up off the ground i walked around gene then it strayed to rain dam i though. it was frezzing i was coughing then i couldn't walk any more i let my self fall onto the ground what the point i thought as i fell i hite my head every thing went black. i fleet cold but it didn't feel like i was laying on the ground i was in an room i looked around me i was in my bedroom what i strayed then an doter stray talking to me how do you feel he asked me what i asked then Stefan came running into the room Mavis he said kneeling next to me bed putting his hands on my face.

i tryed to pull my face from his hands but he was looking at the doter now well he asked she did fine he told him leaveing the room he turned back to me what happen he asked me i pulled my face out off his hands leave i told him Seftan i said if you love me any bit you will leave this room right now i told him turinf any from him looking out the window he must have stayed there an mintue because the door closed i couldn't hole the treas back anymore i cried into my pilow then i looked out the window wachting the rain fall.

_**flash back over**_

what do you want from me Mavis shouted at Damon

tell the truth he shouted back at her

what do you mean she asked him

he laugh grading an book trying to thorwn it at her she jump out off the way it hit Seftan in the head ha Damon shouted get over yourself Mavis told him he glowed at her

what going on Seftan asked getting off the ground asked her him Damon and Mavis said at the same time pointing at each other.

_**Yaness that was my little bit**_

**_so tell me what you thick_**

**_and what should happen next:)_**


End file.
